theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
What is your favourite sky ship? Galerider Stormchaser Edgedancer Skyraider Windcutter New here?Introduction Explore the Edge! File:Edge.PNG|300px poly 179 211 117 116 179 22 219 120 Sanctaphrax poly 65 62 327 63 278 20 Sanctaphrax poly 260 323 363 256 267 202 181 264 Undertown poly 195 222 217 181 300 176 341 205 Undertown poly 329 229 465 203 545 311 362 334 285 319 367 268 Mire poly 472 201 547 298 646 254 574 175 Twilight Woods poly 405 190 445 165 543 156 587 171 Twilight Woods poly 547 313 744 308 742 207 Edgelands poly 653 251 583 163 721 16 744 198 Deepwoods poly 531 114 564 81 664 74 705 99 Deepwoods poly 727 17 743 16 742 125 Riverrise poly 169 286 80 268 163 229 185 254 Stone Gardens poly 21 233 159 230 135 203 36 216 Stone Gardens poly 63 267 36 455 78 459 81 277 Edgewater River poly 315 24 359 126 523 131 549 19 Open Sky News *Well done to everyone who entered our Minor Character Fanfiction Competition!! The winners are CrispyPancake for the Writing Prize and Dominic Bell for the Illustrations. Look here to read the winning and highly commended entries. *The poll "Why did we even start the monthly polls?" was a April Fools Joke! I hope everyone enjoyed the poll and don't worry- the poll information isn't shared with anyone else! *''The Descenders'' will be released March 7th, 2019! Get updates on plot and illustrations here and join our discussion here! Find the newly revealed cover by Chris Riddell here. *Celebrating 10 years of the Edge Chronicles! Unfortunately, we don't have Chris Riddell to do one of these for us, so we had to make our own. Find a transparent version here: *Polling results can be found here. *The stunning background image of this wiki was created by LouSasa. Find more on DeviantArt. *Please look at this page for some info about the short stories at the start of the Edge Chronicles Books! News by the official Edge Chronicles Facebook Sanctaphrax Visit the noble floating city of academics, the place where knowledge and contacts are everything! Undertown Plots and intrigue of Sanctaphrax too much for you? Perhaps you'd like the hustle, bustle, and betrayal of Undertown! The Deepwoods The twin cities not all they've cracked up to be? Perhaps the wild freedom and danger of the Deepwoods would suit you better! The Mire Dangerous Mire pearling something you wish to try your hand at? The Twilight Woods Looking for Stormphrax? Explore the treacherous, beguiling Twilight Woods! The Edgelands Think you can brave the terrifying dangers of the Edgelands? The Stone Gardens Want to try harvesting your own flight-rocks in the Stone Gardens? Don't let the Leaguesmen or Academics catch you! The Free Glades Perhaps the tranquility and opportunity of the Free Glades is what you're looking for? Great Glade Or the turbulent life in the great city of the Third Age of Flight? The Farrow Ridges Do you long for the purity and solitude of the Farrow Ridges? Categories Maybe you just want to leap right in and look at the categories. All Pages Still haven't found what you're looking for? Search an alphabetical list of all pages on the Edge Chronicles Wiki. The Edge Chronicles wiki Master Category :: Resources :: Policies :: Sandbox :: IRC channel *The stunning background image of this wiki was created by LouSasa. Find more on DeviantArt. Category:The Edge Chronicles Wiki